soulcalibur_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ivy
Isabella "Ivy" Valentine (イザベラ・バレンタイン - アイヴィー, Izabera Barentain - Aivī) is a character in the Soul series of fighting games. She appears in'' Soulcalibur, Soulcalibur II, Soulcalibur III, Soulcalibur Legends, Soulcalibur IV, Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny and Soulcalibur V. Since her first appearance, she has become one of the most recognizable and iconic characters in the franchise, mainly due to her large breasts, revealing clothing, and silver hair. She is nicknamed "'The Twisting Blade Of Solitude'". What lies in her soul is '''Deliverance.' In Soulcalibur V's'' promotional material she is referred to as '''The Return of a Legend'. Biography Early Life Earl Valentine (mistakenly referred to as Count), a practitioner of alchemy, was driven insane by his pursuit for Soul Edge, also known as the "Key to Eternal Youth." By the time of his death, his efforts to search for Soul Edge drained his family's fortunes and left one of London's most distinguished families in ruins. As if to pursue her husband into death, the Countess fell ill and passed away soon after Count (sic) Valentine's death. This left Ivy as the sole surviving member of the Valentine family. In reality, Ivy was not a true Valentine by birth. The Count (sic) and Countess found her abandoned in front of their mansion when she was an infant, and she was taken into the family as an adopted child. Ivy discovered this secret only after reading a will left behind by the Countess in her death. But this did not matter to her, for the Valentines were the only parents she knew. Obeying the last wishes of her adoptive father, Ivy continued the search for Soul Edge and studied alchemy. During this investigation, she uncovered the true nature of the sword –it was an evil blade that feasted on souls. In order to avenge the death her father, who was driven insane by the allure of Soul Edge, Ivy vowed to use all of her knowledge to destroy it. She invoked strange powers through occult rituals to summon a mysterious individual who gave life to the whip-like, mechanical sword she dubbed "Ivy Blade." Soulcalibur The sword, which had a will of its own, accompanied and protected Ivy on her journey to vanquish Soul Edge. When she crossed paths with Nightmare, the one who breathed life into her sword, she agreed to assist him in the "summoning of souls." Little did she know that it was all part of the evil sword's plans. Ivy realized it was Nightmare who possessed Soul Edge. She came to this revelation only after he was defeated and the evil blade was shattered. That meant that the beloved blade she had forged to destroy Soul Edge had life thanks to the power of the evil blade. She also learned the secrets of her true lineage. Ivy's birth father once wielded Soul Edge and was manipulated by its wicked powers! Soulcalibur II Shaken by the horrifying truth, Ivy returned home and locked herself away in a dark laboratory. She tried countless times to destroy Ivy Blade, which was now a symbol of her self-hatred and regret. She could not, however, bring herself to actually break the sword. "I am the same as this sword... Yes, the blood of the evil blade flows through me. The same blood..." Ivy Blade waited for its master's orders silently. After months of soul searching, Ivy emerged with renewed resolve. Her goal was no longer to destroy the evil sword, but to completely wipe it out of existence. As a vow to her commitment, she renamed her sword "Valentine". Once she acquired information about fragments of Soul Edge being scattered throughout the world, she immediately departed on her new journey. Soulcalibur III Ivy intended to destroy every fragment of Soul Edge, anyone who carried its tainted bloodline, and anyone contaminated by its evil. Nothing would stop her from destroying the root of the evil, even if it meant killing the innocent-there would be no exceptions. The only thing that mattered was obliterating the evil sword's existence completely. "Call me a monster, a demon if you must. I'll be happy to be called those names if it is the price I must pay to eliminate the existence of the evil blade!!" After an attack upon her by Cervantes that resulted in the loss of part of her soul, Ivy used a temporary artificial soul to keep herself alive, and continued after the blade; seeking to free herself from its evil lineage. Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny (Non Canon) According to Cassandra, in the Gauntlet mode, Ivy is a professor who has agreed to help Hilde's father from his ailment. Soulcalibur V Ivy had rushed to Ostrheinsburg in order to destroy Soul Edge; instead she faced her father, Cervantes. {C}She prevailed, ruthlessly dispatching her father in their final, fateful duel. But before she could move on to her true quarry, the sky tore apart. Soul Edge, its physical form shattered, disappeared into the rift above. Others called this victory, but Ivy knew better. Having spent a lifetime studying the cursed sword's cycle of destruction and rebirth, Ivy was convinced that Soul Edge was merely biding its time in another dimension, awaiting the day it could be born again in our world. The sword itself may be beyond her reach, she reasoned, but what if she could rob it of its refuge? What if she could destroy the world beyond the rift? At some point, Ivy was visited by two mysterious strangers, one of whom wore a mask and spoke not a word during their meeting. The unmasked figure claimed to be a supporter of her research, and informed Ivy about the nature of the chaos realm she sought after. For over a decade Ivy researched the sword's home, a place she came to call "Astral Chaos". Her body, with the blood of the cursed sword flowing in its veins, seemed to have forgotten to age. It was Soul Edge that had thrust this destiny upon her, and Ivy would not rest until the cursed sword was purged from all existence. Personality Ivy is considered evil by many due to her Machiavellian philosophy. She only wanted to acquire Soul Calibur by any means to sever her bond with Soul Edge which she was connected to. When facing her opponents, she spites them with dramatic words and she takes advantage of her unique weapon, which she invented. Beneath her cold demeanor is a heart that wants freedom from a cursed life that will do whatever it takes to be free. Overall, she is a neutrally-aligned character. Cultural impact Promotion and merchandising Ivy was featured amongst other characters for Soulcalibur II's arcade flyer,[30] and has been featured in other printed advertisements for games in the series. She has also appeared on the cover on every Sony-based console game in the series,[31][32][33] as well as Soulcalibur Legends for the Nintendo Wii.[34] She is also visible on the white Xbox 360 Soul Calibur IV arcade joystick alongside Hilde and Siegfried,[35] and the box art for Korean distributions of the lilac-colored PSP.[36] In addition, the character has been used to demonstrate the graphical features of both Soulcalibur IV and its followup title, Broken Destiny in a tech demo and promotional flyer respectively.[37][38] Ivy was also featured alongside Siegfried in a manga adaptation of Soulcalibur Legends printed in the Japanese shōnen Kerokero Ace; the manga, written in a humorous tone, used a running gag of Siegfried's annoyance that Ivy was significantly taller than he was.[39] Several action figures and figurines have been made bearing Ivy's likeness. Following the release of Soulcalibur, a resin kit by Kurushima was released,[40] alongside a figurine by Kyosho.[41] Epoch C-Works released a 1/12 scale Ivy action figure of in a set of three for the title as well, featuring equipable weapons.[42] In August 2003, Todd McFarlane Productions released an Ivy sculpture amongst a set of five based on Soulcalibur II. The immobile figure was modeled after her primary outfit and stood six inches tall with a base and retracted sword.[43] Yujin released a four inch tall figurine based upon her Soulcalibur II artwork as part of their "Namco Girls Series #5" line of gashapon figurines.[44] A twelve inch tall immobile PVC figurine modeled after her Soulcalibur III appearance was released by Enterbrain in September 2008, using a white version of her outfit and extended sword;[45] a dark blue outfit for an "international color" version of the sculpture was also produced.[46] In October 2011, Hobby Japan Co., which publishes the monthly Hobby Japan magazine in Japan, released a limited exclusive by mail order Queen's Gate Entwining Ivy 1/8 scale PVC figure. This figure was based on Ivy in her very revealing Soul Calibur IV outfit. The figure was released following a gamebook series and videogame entitled Queen's Gate Spiral Chaos ''which featured Ivy as a guest character alongside other well known female video game characters from other franchises. Ivy's cleavage shot in her secondary costume is used as a promotional picture on the Japanese ''Soulcalibur V ''posters. Critical reception Although commonly cited as one of the most difficult characters to play as in the ''Soul series, Ivy has received a great deal of positive reception and has been described as one of the series' most "staple" and "stalwart" characters.[47] From her Soulcalibur II appearance, Ivy was nominated in G4's 2004 G-Phoria awards show under "Hottest Character", alongside Vanessa Z. Schneider and Rikku;[48][49] she was also a character in their 2005 "Video Game Vixens" awards show, winning in the category of "Kinkiest Accessory".[50] Several other "Top Ten" lists have also featured Ivy in similar context, including those by Team Xbox,[51] Machinima.com,[52] and Spike TV.[53] In 2009, she was featured on the cover of French magazine Ig alongside other female video game characters as one of the top heroines of gaming.[54] Ivy was cited in the book "Disconnected America" as an example of Soulcalibur II's contrast to titles like Mortal Kombat and Street Fighter in terms of a comparable real-world experience.[55] Play magazine called her one of the "finest females in all of 3D fighting", adding of the characters in the series she was the one they enjoyed playing as the most.[56] She placed second in IGN's "Soulcalibur: The Top Ten Fighters" article, which stated "Few, if any, Soul fighters so aptly sum up what the series is about as Ivy Valentine."[57] IGN also included her in their list of guest characters they would have liked to have seen for Super Smash Bros. Brawl,[58] and in their "Top 50 Chicks Behaving Badly" list, describing her as "a pain in the ass, but she's got a tight one, so she's okay by us".[59] Gamespy named her one of the "25 Extremely Rough Brawlers" in video gaming, praising the brutality of her fighting style and weapon.[60] Tom's Games named her one of the fifty greatest female characters in video game history, stating that as "an anti-hero who frequently clashes with other Souls, Ivy is a fascinating character for a fighting game".[61] UGO.com placed her sixteenth on their list of the "Top 50 Evil Women", noting her role as an antagonist in the first Soulcalibur while adding that it could be "difficult to truly appreciate her villainy" due to her attractiveness, and adding that her appearance and attitude made her "a feared competitor".[62] Ivy appeared several times in GameDaily's "Babe of the Week" series of articles,[63][64][65] including as a stand alone article and at eleventh place in their "Top 50 Hottest Game Babes" article.[66][67] They later named her amongst other female characters in the Soul series as an example of a strong and iconic female character in video gaming.[68] The New York Times felt her appearance came from the same "Goth cyberaesthetic ... that gave us 'The Matrix'", one they felt was already becoming outdated.[69] UGO.com ranked her eighteenth in their "Top 50 Videogame Hotties" article, stating "However much she instills fear in our hearts, we revel in the opportunity to stare at her from the safety of our television sets."[70] In later articles, they named her one of the top eleven girls of gaming at number ten and one of the top eleven video game heroines at number eight, stating "What can you say about a chick that carries a whip? If you're talking about Ivy from the Soul Calibur series, you could say she's pretty intimidating."[71][72] Sex symbol In a promotional flyer for Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny, the developers admitted they felt they had overdone the size of her breasts.[73]Ivy's appearance and demeanor have been a focus of discussions, with her commonly compared to or described as a dominatrix,[74][75] and has been noted both as the series' sexiest female and one of the "most beautiful women in gaming".[51][76] She is used as a sex symbol in various third-party media, her likeness appearing in material including magazine swimsuit issue pin-ups,[77] periodicals such as Play's annual "Girls of Gaming" series,[56][78][79][80] and pornographic dōjinshi.[81] Advertisements have also focused on her visual appeal, such as Sega's television commercial for Soulcalibur's Dreamcast port.[82] Other media facets have made comparisons between her and Lara Croft in terms of attractiveness,[83] or depicted them as rivals alongside other female characters in a similar context.[84][85] Other sources have used her as a standard for a character archetype, comparing later created female characters to her design and appearance.[86] Studies on video games have noted Ivy in the subject of games "growing up", discussing the increasing popularity of "video game babes" and the reactions of men and women towards them.[87] The book Game On: The History and Culture of Videogames cited Ivy as an example of realistic character design affected by "the Japanese 'deformed' aesthetic and the global influence of cartoon animation", noting she made characters such as Lara Croft look "positively monastic" by comparison.[88] Race, Gender, Media: Considering Diversity Across Audiences, Content, and Producers used her as an example of most female characters in video games, describing her body and clothing as being created solely for the viewing pleasure of players, often males.[89] Rachael Hutchinson, Assistant Professor of Japanese Studies at the University of Delaware, described her sexualized appearance and behavior as devices used by the developers to emphasize her above-average height compared to other female characters in the title as "deviant", justifying "social and cultural expectation regarding the female form" in the process.[90] In an article on Kotaku, Gamasutra's Leigh Alexander used Ivy as a primary example of video game representations of the ideal male and female versus the real world and the concept that "sex sells", noting the unconscious appeal of such a character to represent oneself as in a game.[91] Reception of the character's sex appeal has been mostly positive, though with a share of criticism as well as her design evolved through the series.[92][93] Joystiq bemoaned her appearance in Soulcalibur IV, describing it as an extreme in lieu of games such as Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball and noting that while a full redesign was unnecessary, "At least [Dead or Alive] keeps its breasts in context."[94] MSNBC described her attire as "the pinnacle of preposterous", noting that while it revolved around her femme fatale design, it appeared physically painful and made little sense to wear into combat.[95] Former GameSpot editor Jeff Gerstmann described the alterations to her appearance for Soulcalibur IV as unnecessary, stating "boobs are awesome, but there's a line. Ivy is over this line."[96] GamesRadar content editor David Houghton described her alongside similar characters as "festering adolescent wank-fantasies", adding directly regarding Ivy "this is not female empowerment".[97] The subject was later brought up again at the 2011 PAX East convention, in which an all-female journal panel led by The Escapist's Susan Arendt agreed that while the character was strong and difficult but rewarding to master in the original Soulcalibur, she was reduced to "a nice ass bouncing around the room" in later games.[98] In contrast, British magazine CVG cited her appearance in Soulcalibur IV as appealing, stating "Ivy...we like because she barely wears anything. Yes, we like videogame girls."[99] IGN in their "Babes of Soulcalibur" article noted that while her outfit pushed the line even by game standards, they had no actual complaint towards that aspect of the character.[100] Team Xbox emphasized that while her appearance played a factor in her allure, her fighting skills and unique weapon were significant as well, adding that "Ivy never disappoints in a swordfight".[101] Leigh Alexander in an article for GameSetWatch noted that while characters like Samus Aran served as "bastions of dignity", characters such as Ivy filled an important role in video games too, stating "it looks like Ivy’s back is set to snap – but she’s a game character; she’ll be fine. Why not just enjoy it?"[102] The Escapist noted that the character's behavior and sex appeal defined the character rather than serving as an extraneous aspect, stating "Ivy's oversexed dominatrix demeanor perfectly compliments her confident, punishing move set."[103] UGO.com repeated the sentiment, noting in their "Girls of Gaming" article "Soul Calibur's mega-bombastic whip-wielding hottie isn't the only babe in the game, or even the best-endowed...but her combination of sultry moves and revealing outfits shoots her up the charts."[71] Endings Soulcalibur Ivy: But... It can't be... Through her battles, her premonitions proved to be true. Although evil had been destroyed, the sword will not die. The cursed blood that flowed through her veins was the sword's life source. However, she felt no hesitation in coming to terms with the truth. Ivy: I feel as though a burden on my soul had been lifted... The fetters of her curse were broken and thus began a new unholy quest. Soulcalibur II Her oath her destiny, Ivy killed everything that stood in her way. At the end of her bloody, infernal journey, she destroyed the loathsome, evil blade. Now, only she and her beloved sword possessed the cursed blood. Forsaking others, she chose a life of solitude to wither away in obscurity, accompanied only by her sword. Soulcalibur III Ivy, sword in hand, gets ready to destroy Soul Edge. Right when she is about to attack, a ghost of herself grabs her arm from behind her and stops her from striking. The ghost then tries to force Ivy to grab Soul Edge, even though she refuses to. Input Ending: Ivy breaks free of the ghost's grab, extends her sword into a whip, and with one mighty slash, she destroys both the ghost and Soul Edge simultaneously. The screen fades to white, and then shows Ivy kneeling on the ground. She spots the last remaining piece of Soul Edge, the eye, and smashes it, shouting "Bastard!". Soulcalibur IV As a defeated Nightmare stumbles around, a bright light is seen up above. Soul Calibur then comes flying down and strikes Nightmare, killing him. As the crystals begin to encase Nightmare's body, Ivy is suddenly stricken with pain. "So, I'm the same as him." Ivy makes no effort to fight or escape as crystals start to encase her body from the feet up. Ivy says to herself, "With the blood of the evil sword in my veins and the countless atrocities I have committed, this is a fitting death." Right as the crystals are about to cover Ivy's head, her sword extends itself, wraps itself around Ivy, and saves Ivy from death. Valentine, itself, shatters into segments in the process. The light shining from Soul Calibur fades, suggesting that it has now become silent. Ivy picks up one of the fragments of her sword and asks it, "My sword, are you telling me to live? Is there still something that I can do?" Ivy then tells herself, "Whatever it is, I will find it." She then walks away. The text-only epilogue reveals that her new soul lights the path to the future. She severed her bond with the cursed sword and has now started a new life. Fighting Style Ivy has a unique fighting style that utilizes both short and long range attacks thanks to her magical sword. She is also one of the characters that switch stances along with her sword's length whether it can be coiled, whip, or a sword state. Her speed is average and her kicks too. Her throws deal good damage but her two signature throws Summon Suffering and Calamity Symphony deal better damage. Her weaknesses are her low attacks, which can be easily guarded or evaded. Another weakness is that when Ivy switches stances, she leaves an opening for an attack from the opponent; so the best strategy to counter this weakness is that switch stances (or sword states) in a safe range and take advantage of that range since she can attack in great distances. Her two signature throws, Calamity Symphony and Summon Suffering, are regarded by the Soul Calibur community as the hardest moves to perform. Overall, Ivy is regarded as a low to high-tier character, because of the difficulty of her use. On Twitter, Daishi said Ivy's fighting style will be closer to her Soulcalibur and Soulcalibur II appearances: she will have two stances, the sword and whip states. Critical Finish Grand Alchemy: Whips the opponent, says "Taste the power of my blade - shred apart!" and starts an alchemist spell to trap the opponent in a ball, splits the blade up into small pieces, and shoots them into the opponent. She then asks "Does it hurt?" Critical Edge Acasual Paradox: Ivy grabs her opponent and, as her sword shatters, parts of it stick to the opponent's body, making them levitate and fly. While in air, the sword pieces slash her opponent several times until the shards slam her opponent to the ground. At the beginning of the animation, she says "You're in need of some discipline! I'll teach you to behave!" and the animation closes with her saying, "Satisfied?". Weapons *Valentine *Mirage Blade *Wiseman Mace *Dream Blade *Chained Flail *Viper Edge *Alraune *Black Widow *Koragashi *Demon Tail *Soul Edge (Complete) Ivy *Kaleidoscope *Soul Calibur (Snake Sword) *Prototype Ivy Blade *Magical Sausage *Fish Bones *The Ancient (Ivy) *The Master (Ivy) Quotes Soulcalibur *''I'll tear everything apart!'' *''Do you want more?'' *''Sing, my sword!'' *''This sword is my treasure!'' *''Haaa haa haa!'' *''This is the end for you!'' *''There's still more!'' *''Fiesty one!'' *''Behave!'' *''Dance I say, dance!'' Soulcalibur II *''Give up already!'' *''Ha ha ha ha... I like that.'' *''You're next!'' *''It's time to die!'' *''Silence! I can change my own destiny!'' *''Do you have any last words?'' *''I'm not here to play with you.'' *''You're revolting.'' *''You're pathetic.'' *''Does that hurt?'' *''Is that painful?'' *''Be careful, or you'll feel the pain.'' *''I can never go back to my old life.'' *''I got you!'' *''Be...'' *''...Still!'' *''Behave!'' *''Don't move!'' *''This is the end!'' *''Extend!'' *''There!'' *''You won't suffer ... Much.'' *''No one can escape from me!'' *''There, are you satisfied now?'' *''This can't be!'' *''Strangle!'' *''Entwine!'' *''Dance!'' *''Where shall I cut first?'' *''How's this?'' *''Go ahead. Hate me.'' *''Go there!'' *''This is the end of my cursed journey.'' *''This sword is my destiny.'' *''This sword... ahaha.'' *''Squirm!'' Soulcalibur III * I'll play with you for a little while. *''You really thought you could win? How cute.'' *''Let's see, what shall I cut off first?'' *''I swear, I will tear you apart!'' *''Huh? What an imbecile.'' *''This place, shall be your grave.'' *''I don´t want that...'' *''Well aren't we cheeky. This'll be fun.'' *''Let me see, who wants to die first'' *''Your suffering will be over in a moment'' *''You didn't even have time ... To feel remorse'' *''This sword, is my treasure!'' *''This sword, is my destiny!'' *''No longer will I fear anything.'' *''There, are you happy now?'' *''No one, no one can escape from me''. *''You thought, you could really defeat me?'' *''Curse me all you you like, I do not expect forgiveness!'' *''Did you expect me ... To yield to the likes of you?'' *''Tear apart!'' *''Shred apart!'' *''Squirm!'' *''Silence.'' *''My sword ... Scream!'' *''Behave, you cur!'' *''Dance!'' *''Time to pay off!'' *''This is the end.'' *''Get away!'' *''Hahahahahahaha!'' *''Extend!'' *''Mark my words...I will destroy you.'' *''Almost finished...there's only a few things left.'' *''A servant of Soul Edge...I cannot allow you to live!'' *''What do I care what you think of me? Get lost!'' *''Damn you...you will pay for this!'' *''Humph. You don't change much, do you?'' *''How foolish of me...'' *''How amusing. My sentiments exactly.'' *''Humph. You call this a trap?'' *''What is the point of this trap?'' *''So, you threw away your humanity...Such a fool.'' *''I swear on my blade...I will destroy you!'' *''Damn you...I will tear you apart!'' *''Disappear, you disgusting creature of hell!'' *''Who...are you?! What are you doing?'' *''Who are you? What are you doing?!'' *''Stop it! I don't...want that...'' *''St...Stop! Noooooo!'' *''So there's...no way for me to do this?'' *''No! I don't...I don't...!'' *''Bastard!'' Soulcalibur IV *''I promise you won't suffer ... Much.'' *''Beg for forgiveness!'' *''What an imbecile!'' *''This place will be your grave.'' *''Too many sins have been committed by both of us. — To Siegfried *''How about this! *''There!'' *''This sword is my destiny!'' *''It's time to play.'' *''You're such a crybaby.'' *''Taste the power of my blade!'' — '''Critical Finish *''Does it hurt? ''— Critical Finish'' (end)'' *Won't you come closer? — taunt *''Sing, my sword!'' *''You cur!'' *''Did you actually think you could win? How naive.'' *''You, I shall kill with my own hands.'' — To Cervantes *''Silence!'' *''You, I shall never forgive.'' — To Nightmare *''At last, I can let my tears fall. — Once Story Mode Boss defeated *''Evil has infected your soul. *''How foolish of me!'' *''You! Get out of my way!'' — In Taki's Story Mode *''Squirm!'' *''Curse your fate for running into me.'' *''Well aren't we cheeky? This'll be fun.'' *''No longer will I fear anything! '' *''You disgust me!'' *''Loathsome Cur!'' *''Not over yet!'' *''It's time to pay!'' *''Ensnare!'' *''Feel this!'' *''This is the end!'' *''Dance!'' *''Give me...Strength!'' *''Shred apart!'' *''Hahahahaha!!'' *''Almost finished, there are only a few things left.'' *''I don't care what you think of me. Begone!'' *''You're next, prepare to die.'' *''Hmph. There's more to the world than I thought.'' *''I can never return to my old life.'' *''How about ''''this?'' *''Follow!'' *''Return!'' *''My sword...scream!'' *''Extend'' *''Where shall I cut?'' *''Come on, come on!'' *''Fear me!'' *''Is that it?'' *''Would you like some more?'' *''Get lost!'' *''You filth!'' Soulcalibur V *''Well aren't we cheeky? All right then!'' *''PIERCE!'' - during Razor's bite *''Destroy... Everything!'' *''Follow!'' *''Huh! You put up more of a fight than I thought!'' *''My sword... Scream!!'' *''Cursed soul! Leave this world! ''- spoken when engaging in battle against Cervantes. *''Your corpse is proof enough of my victory. ''- spoken after defeating Cervantes. *''Why don't you... Come here?!'' *''Extend!'' *''Ensnare! '' *''Worthless.'' *''Disgusting...'' *''Be... Quiet!'' *''Scream for me!'' *''Shred apart!'' *''Stand, down!'' *''There!'' *''Silence!'' *''Hurts?'' *''What?'' *''Submit!'' *''Squirm... You wretch!'' - spoken while performing sweet dominance on Cervantes. *''You're in need of some discipline! I'll teach you to behave!'' - spoken during Critical Edge. *''Satisfied?'' - spoken after Critical Edge. *''Now sing... for these sinners! - spoken during Calamity Symphony. *''Know your... Place! *''Would you like some more? ''- spoken whilst performing Queens Pleasure on downed opponent after k.o. *''It's over, for you!'' *''How rude!'' - spoken during a "Guard Burst". *''My task, is far from complete. - spoken after defeating Voldo, Nightmare, Pyrrha Ω, Tira or Aeon. *''How could I lose to YOU?! ''- spoken after losing a time out. **sigh* My old life is dead to me.'' *''Time to destroy you, I suppose... - spoken when engaging in battle against Voldo, Nightmare, Pyrrha Ω, Tira or Aeon. *''Your punishment will be quite severe! *''For better or worse, this sword is my fate.'' *''Seriously now... is that the best you can offer me?'' *''Enslave!'' *''Earthquake?! - spoken when struck by a tremor. *''Damn you! ''- spoken when knocked out by Cervantes. *''No! ''-spoken when knocked out by Cervantes. *''Damn it! ''- spoken when opponent performs a grapple break. *''No!! -'' spoken when opponent performs a grapple break. *''What? - ''spoken when opponent performs a grapple break. *''You filth! ''- randomly spoken while performing Queen's Pleasure on a downed opponent. *''Beg for mercy!...Having fun?! ''- spoken while performing Sweet Dominance on Voldo. *''How foolish of me! ''- spoken during Ring Out. *''How's this?! *''Where to cut?!'' *''Hahahahahaha! Lay still now.'' - During Calamity Symphony (Just). *''Well I never!!'' *''This'll feel good!'' Stages Valentine Mansion (SC) Egyptian Crypt (SC2) Valentine Mansion (SC3) Ice Coffin of the Sleeping Ancient (SC4) Tower of Remembrance - Spiral of Time (SCBD) House of Valentine's Prague Residence (SC5) Theme Music Soulcalibur *"Unblessed Soul" Soulcalibur II *"Maze of the Blade" Soulcalibur III *"Face Your Fate" Soulcalibur V *"Without the Blessing of Fate" Tower Of Lost Souls Skills & Details Ivy made a minor appearance in the Tower of Lost Souls mode on the Ascend path, but like Yun-seong, she appears on the floor challenge "Unfailing Tower." TOLS Ascend Mode: Unfailing Tower Partners: Talim & Cassandra (Unfailing Tower Floor 28) Skills On Unfailing Tower 1.HP Recovery C 2.Auto Grapple Break C Descend Mode Skills 1.Auto Unblockable Attack A 2.Soul Gauge Rate Up A 3.Nullify Ring Out A Default Skills 1.Hyper Mode 2.Auto Impact A 3.Appeal Trivia *Ivy is considered to be a motherly figure to the younger fighters of Soulcalibur V. * Ivy is considered an "evil" character because of her Machiavellian philosophy, but her motivations are more in line with those of the "good" characters; she wishes to destroy Soul Edge, but will do so at any cost. So, she is considered to be neutral. * Ivy and Nightmare are the only characters in the Soul Series that have their own portraits featured in a fighting stage. * At one point, Ivy's Soulcalibur IV ''artwork was touched up to cover up the bottom of her hanging breasts. This lead to possible speculation that it would carry over to the American version of the game. * Since her first appearance, Ivy has been featured in every intro cutscene. In ''Soulcalibur she was doing a weapon presentation, in Soulcalibur II she was fighting against Taki, in Soulcalibur III she was pitted against Cervantes and finally, in Soulcalibur IV she fought Hilde. She also makes a short appearance in the intro for Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny. But despite this, she did not appear in the intro of Soulcalibur V. * Ivy, at 5' 10", is the tallest female character in the series. * Ivy is nicknamed "Twisting Blade of Solitude". * Ivy's left shoulder pauldron and earrings incorporate the Tudor Rose, a traditional heraldic symbol of England. * Given Ivy's knowledge of alchemy, it is possible she is one of the more intelligent characters in the series. * Ivy's 3P costume in'' Soulcalibur II resembles that of Anna Williams from the ''Tekken series. In Soulcalibur V she has physically stopped aging, similar to both Anna and her older sister, Nina. Daishi hinted that the reason for her kept youth could be inferred from one of her plot points. * Ivy is the second fighting game character to use a whip sword (the first being Janne de Arc from SNK Playmore's World Heroes series). * The fact that Cervantes is her father, is only hinted towards in Soulcalibur; there is a picture of him in Ivy's ending, and once Cervantes becomes a playable character, he becomes Ivy's Destined Battle (it is usually Taki). Their relationship is officially confirmed in Soulcalibur II. * Ivy is the reason that Soulcalibur ended up on the Dreamcast rather than the PlayStation as originally planned because the latter couldn't cope with the animation of Ivy's sword. *Ivy appears in the crossover visual combat video game Queen's Gate: Spiral Chaos alongside other fighting game characters such as Tekken's Lili Rochefort, Guilty Gear's Dizzy, and BlazBlue's Noel Vermillion. *She may have some relation to snakes. This includes her armor, Weapons (Snake Sword), some of her move list names (EX: Ivy Lick, Serpent's Embrace, Coil, etc.) plus the purple outfit which has the texture of a snake. *Although Ivy is British, she pronounces "imbecile" and "futile" the American way. *An Ivy bobble bud is confirmed to be an exclusive Gamestop pre-order bonus for the Collectors Edition of Soulcalibur V.http://www.gamestop.ca/ps3/soulcalibur-v-collectors-edition-with-bonus/311818 *Within the Schwartzstrom group, Ivy is referred to as "Dexter Purpure".http://soularchive.jp/tmr/soulcalibur/wwsc/06_pdf/02_schwartz.pdf *Her 2P costume in Soulcalibur V looks similar to Anna Williams' costume Zebra catsuit that appears in several of the Tekken games. It also resembles Nina Williams' 2P costume from Tekken 5. *Ivy shares her current voice actress with Sindel and Sheeva from Mortal Kombat (2011) and Rouge the Bat from Sonic Adventure 2 and Sonic Heroes. ''Ironically all three share similar traits in terms of their colour schemes. Purple, white and black can be see on all three. *Her costumes have the theme of a 'revealing' look, and has received much criticism for it. Despite this, she still has one of the largest fan bases of all time. *Ivy's revealing costume and large breast size has been cited by many sources as a heavy factor towards ''Soulcalibur V's rating. This is heavily ironic, as Ivy's costume is more conservative in Soulcalibur V than it has been in any other game in the Soul series. *Fellow Namco character Rita Mordio of Tales of Vesperia can wield a snake sword like Ivy's called "Ivy Blade." *She is quite similar to Elwyn and Enimia from Blades of Fury, as they all have revealing clothing, somewhat similar weapons, and extremely similar fighting styles. *Ivy 1P in Soulcalibur V was designed by Takuji Kawano, and 2P was designed by Mari Shimazaki. *Ivy's input for her command throw, Calamity Symphony makes the shape of a cross. Given her quote "Now sing for these sinners", which occurs when performing the move, it may be intentional. *Her stages, except the Ice Coffin of the Sleeping Ancient,are always closed. Etymology Ivy is a name of an evergreen climbing wood plant that looks like a whip, a reference from her weapon of choice. Her real name, Isabella is of Hebrew origin meaning "My God is a vow." The surname Valentine is (appropriately) of English and Scottish origin, and comes from a medieval given name, derived from the Latin "Valentinus", a derivative of "valere", to be strong, healthy. The personal name was never common in England until the end of the 12th Century. Relationships *Daughter of Cervantes de Leon, who she defeated and destroyed before the events of Soulcalibur V. *Formerly a servant of Nightmare in Soulcalibur. *Defeated by Astaroth in'' Soulcalibur''.(Non-canonical.) *Followed by Voldo during Soulcalibur. *Defeated by Taki in Soulcalibur. *Defeated Seong Mi-na in Soulcalibur. *Defeated by Zasalamel before the events of Soulcalibur III ''and later defeated him in his Clock Tower, making him flee to the Lost Cathedral. Soulcalibur Manga Comic *In ''Soulcalibur Manga Comic, Volume 1 (Act.5), Ivy appears from her mansion. She awakens from the dream and begins to search for her father (Cervantes). After she cuts her long hair, she wields her snake sword and puts on her body armor to begin her first journey at Indian Port. *In Soulcalibur Manga Comic, Volume 2 (Act.8), Ivy fought Voldo until she's in danger. Lord Vercci then appears and commands Voldo to stop violating. *In Soulcalibur Manga Comic, Volume 4 (Act.24), Ivy attacks Mitsurugi after he defeats Nightmare. Series' Appearances * Soulcalibur (playable from the start) * Soulcalibur II (playable from the start) * Soulcalibur III (playable from the start) * Soulcalibur Legends * Soulcalibur IV (playable from the start) * Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny (playable from the start) * Soulcalibur V (playable from the start) Costumes The overall recurring theme in Ivy's costumes is that of a dominatrix. Starting with Soulcalibur, she is the first character in the series to be wearing a very revealing costume, with a massive amount cleavage and her thighs and hips exposed, despite wearing high boots and long gloves. In the following games, dark purple and gold are a recurring color scheme in her outfits, however the designers include white in her Soulcalibur III costume. The overall silhouette of her costume remains the same throughout the series, aside from her Soulcalibur IV costume, where little is left to cover her torso. In contrast, Ivy's Soulcalibur V outfit is the most conservative up to date, using a color scheme similar to that from Soulcalibur III. Throughout the series, Ivy's hairstyle in her 1P costumes doesn't change, remaining the same short haircut with bangs covering her left eye. She always wears armor on her left shoulder, arm and hand in her 1P outfits. In her 2P costumes, Ivy is often seen wearing masculine clothes (mainly uniforms or uniform inspired, possibly with a bifauxnen image in mind) or very elegant, yet sexy and provocative, dresses. (Excludes Ivy's Soulcalibur V 2P costume). In Soulcalibur V, Ivy's secondary costume was designed by Mari Shimazaki. It is a golden, low cut snakeskin suit revealing her navel. In this outfit, Ivy wears a golden choker in the shape of a snake. It also has various cuffs and bands of white fur,with matching white gloves and short boots. This costume is somewhat reminiscent of Anna Williams' zebra suit, and Nina William's leopard suit.